


To dream of the stars - ilustrations

by Wolviecat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolviecat/pseuds/Wolviecat
Summary: Fifteen years after a summer romance at Space Academy that left them brokenhearted, Steve and Tony meet again as astronaut candidates.





	To dream of the stars - ilustrations

**Author's Note:**

> [Gottalovevs story can be read HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11060421)
> 
> It was fantastic experience to work with her. She is both amazing writer and person!

 

_Steve hasn't met these brown eyes in 15 years, but the tug to his heart is real and he freezes for the moment they hold contact. It doesn’t last, Tony's gaze going back to Fury who has finishing his introduction and is motioning him to come to the podium._

 

__  


 

_"No, no, I'm fine," Steve insists, and at Sam's raised eyebrow of disbelief he sighs. "I'm just a terrible person."_

 

_Steve is about to help Tony swim to the surface when the security diver is with them. When he reaches for the clamps holding Tony's helmet to his suit, Tony's first reflex is to bat his hand away, hard_

_He doesn't want to think about how Steve's heart stopped. But it's been only a couple of minutes. The suit has had a temperature regulation problem, maybe the sensors are malfunctioning too and Steve isn't as cold as it showed on the screen. Tony is sensing the symptoms of the start of a panic attack closing down on him, his breath coming short and his eyesight is blurry. Worst timing in the world and he refuses to let his body betray him like that. He focuses on getting to Steve, and kicks off Nerio to catch him from behind, arms around Steve's torso._

_"I've got you baby," he says, so fucking scared he's shaking with it. A look through Steve's visor and it's like the world stops. Steve's eyes are closed, and his skin is not just pale, it's tinged blue._

_Tony's heart shatters._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [to dream of the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060421) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev)




End file.
